A bundle of joy
by Tsukiyomegami
Summary: With the help of a little bout of hiccups, Kagome literally sees a whole new part of Inuyasha, which is way more than she bargains for! What is this innocent teenager to do?


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha; he is the property of Rumiko Takahashi...and Kagome-chan too, of course.

Warning, this story has some sorta sexual implications, so please review and tell me if the ratings should be higher.

* * *

**A bundle of joy: I'm not holding what I think I'm holding…**

* * *

All was normal in the Feudal Era that morning.

A resounding slap echoed through the tranquil peace followed by the oh-so-familiar gasp of "Hentai!" from the young taijiya. The perverted monk fell sideways onto ground with a dazed yet dreamy expression, hand sporting a pink hand imprint on his cheek.

Kagome sat up lazily whilst rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She glanced around her surroundings in time to see the demon exterminator angrily storm out the hut. The miko-in-training giggled as she hadn't missed the red tint that had formed on her best friend's face as she exited the room.

Her gaze shifted from the empty doorway to life-fulfilled monk still lying on his side with the most perverted grin she had ever seen. "Ahhh…I know it when I'm loved…" he sighed before finally getting up to pursue his fiancée. "See you later, Kagome-sama."

Kagome sighed and ran her delicate hands through her long, wavy ebony tresses. _Miroku and Sango-chan…I'm so happy for them. _A small smile formed on her face. _Engaged together…able to show their love for one another. Oh how I envy them… _

She sighed wistfully as her thoughts drifted to everyone's favourite hanyou. _Inuyasha… his long and silky mane of silver hair shimmering in the sunlight…his ears so soft to tweak…his fierce golden eyes, so mysterious and evoking many emotions…so strong and even sweet when he wants to be…always protecting me…_

**THUMP!** A fox cub's head was forcefully rammed into a nicely thick, hard tree.

"Waaaaaaah!" The kitsune yelled as he was chased by a dangerously angry dog demon.

"Get back here you little runt!" _Boy, that kid is in deepshit. Grrrrr…walking onto me when I was all vulnerable like that…and I was having fun too…_ He smirked. _Yes, that kid's SO going to get it._

With a quick hand swipe, Inuyasha had Shippou by the neck. "Eep!" Shippou squeaked "Lemme go or I'll tell Kagome!"

"No shit sherlock! Like hell am I going to let you get away!"

"EEP! But Kagome deserves to know! After all, you were—"

**bonk bonk bonk**

Enough of hearing the hanyou beat the kitsune up; Kagome changed into her school uniform and ran outside to the scene. _So much for your dream guy…_ "OSUWARI!"

Fist met kitsune. Kitsune met tree. Fist needed to go and hanyou had a reunion with dirt.

"Kagomeeee!" Shippou jumped off the tree and into Kagome's waiting arms "Waaah! He…HE tried to kill meee!" The melodramatic kitsune sobbed.

Kagome sweatdropped and just patted him on the head. "He just—"

"—HAD EVERY REASON TO!" The spell wore off and the hanyou was back on his feet in no time and attempted to attack the vulnerable fox cub. And Shippou being a youkai with great instincts, he knew that if he wanted to live, he shouldn't still be here. Scratch that, anything with even just half the IQ of Inuyasha would know that it was time to RUN. "Oh! I hear Kaede calling me! Igottagobye!" Before fist could meet with kitsune again, the kitsune disappeared leaving a trail of dust and an uncomfortable silence.

"Err…Inuyasha? Are you alright?" The worried girl from the future asked.

_Shit. I'm in for a sitting now. I better get away before I end up going hell in an alternative way._ Without a word Inuyasha leaped off into the forest by the village, which bears his name.

Kagome cocked her head as she watched the hanyou dart away from her as fast as the morning sunlight hit the earth. And being curious like all teenage girls were, Kagome ran into the forest after him.

* * *

Some giggling and chuckling erupted from a bush at the edge of the forest. "My my, I wonder what Shippou saw that angered Inuyasha so much." Said the male in a tone that evoked his amusement.

"Well, I just hope Kagome-chan finds out before we are delayed and have to stay in the village an extra day." The female sighed.

"I agree my dear Sango, and a certain man has to drop his habits. Surely one day the child abuse he puts on Shippou would make Kagome-sama consider never bearing his children!"

'Pat pat' Sango felt the unwanted hand on her rear.

**SMACK** Hiraikotsu met skull.

"I totally agree with you too, Houshi-sama." She turned to her companion with a devilish smirk. "I know another CERTAIN man who needs to drop his habits if he wants to make sure he'll still be around next year." She felt that unwanted hand on her thigh and promptly bopped him on the head with her fist and started dragging him towards Kaede's. _Sigh. I suppose old habits die hard._

* * *

_Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. SHIT!_ The hanyou cursed in his mind. _She's following me. Grrrr…I can't let her find out what I was doing… _Inuyasha stopped on a nice looking tree and placed a hand into his haori to make sure something was still there._ Fuck! If she finds out she's going to sit my 6 feet under and she'll think I'm like that bouzo! _

'_But then again, you acted just like that monk would have…and on second thought, you are much worse.' Grrrr…that voice inside me head again…FUCK OFF! 'No can do, I'm your conscience after all.'_

Inuyasha's cute fluffy ears twitched a bit as he heard footsteps slowly come his way. "Inuyasha, where are you?"

Kagome heard a rustle in a rather large tree a few metres in front of her. "Inuyasha?" she called out again.

Not wanting to be confronted. The hanyou jumped to the treetops and headed in the direction of the Goshinboku. _Damn, if she finds out now I'm officially screwed._ Yes, he needed to about his actions. Yes, INUYASHA is actually going to think.

A red blur ascended high into the treetops from that rather large tree in front of her. As curiosity dawned upon Kagome again, she looked up and started running in the direction she saw that red blur.

Big mistake. The rather large tree silently laughed at the future girl's actions. Being a rather large tree, it would be fitting that it had rather large roots. And as the saying goes, you should look before you leap.

Whilst running by that rather large tree, Kagome's foot caught itself in one of the roots. She suspended in midair for a second, her breath held as gravity did its job and she fell to the forest floor with a Hic!

Kagome grimaced as she freed her ankle of the root. After examining he ankle, she concluded that it was sprained.

"Ouch!" hic She doubled over in pain as she attempted to stand up on her feet. Deciding it would be best to stay off her feet for a bit, Kagome sat down and leaned on the trunk of that rather large and evil tree and glared at a particular root. _Great...right now I have the hiccups, a sprained ankle and a missing Inuyasha. _hic

After being bored and a few bouts of hiccups later, Kagome peered through the canopy of the forest and noticed the sun smiling down from high up in the sky.

Deciding that it should be about time for lunch, Kagome slowly and painfully limped towards the village.

* * *

Sango sighed and looked over to the unconscious monk lying at a good distance from her. She continued watching over the vat of instant ramen over the fire, waiting for the water to boil. _Poor Kagome-chan…she mustn't have found Inuyasha yet since she's been gone for ages. The least I could do was to try and lure him out with his all-time favourite food. _

snap Sango heard a twig snap from behind her. Shippou, nose to the ground in front of him obviously following a scent. "RAMEN!" He squealed and jumped onto Sango's shoulder. "With all this ramen, Inuyasha can't fight me to get some more ne, ne?" He asked cheerfully. Sango smiles and sweatdrops at him. "Hopefully."

An awkwardly paced rhythm of footsteps approached the village soon after. Sango and Shippou's head turned towards the direction of the sound.

"Kagome-chan!" "Kagome!" Both relieved to see that their close friend has finally returned.

hic "Hello Shippou-chan, Sango-chan." Kagome smiled at her companions trying to hide her current worries. hic However, that was proved fruitless.

"Kagome! Are you alright? Your foot looks bad. Wah! Is a demon possessing you? What's with that sound? You should just let the demon come out!"

The two young women sweatdropped and tried to reassure the little kit that the younger woman would be alright. "Don't worry, Shippou, I'm sure that Kagome-chan just has the hiccups. Right, Kagome-chan?"

nod hic

Sango gave her younger friend a weak smile and Shippou calmed down and shifted over to Sango's head. "Kagome-chan, I heard a rumour that if you drink water upside down, the nasty hiccups would disappear."

"Ooh, yeah. I've heard that one in my time too." Kagome was about to reach over to her yellow bag near the fire but was stopped by Shippou. "I'll get that for you Kagome."

Shippou jumped off from his perch on Sango's head and handed the bag to Kagome. With a hic, the miko-in-training dug into her bag for a bottle of water and attempted to drink it upside down Her audience backed away from her about a metre and watched in silence, as if waiting for some magic to happen.

choke **HIC** Kagome choked on the water as she felt an unwanted hand on her upper thigh. Behind her crouched the monk who had finally regained consciousness. He cowered in fear as hefelthis taijiya's glare on him with a look that clearly said 'Explain yourself.'

Without missing a beat, Miroku explained. "Lady Sango, do not feel jealous, I was merely trying to cure Kagome-sama of her condition."

"And how exactly does you wandering hands help?" She asked testily.

"As a matter of fact, I heard a rumour from a village in the east, that the best way to rid someone of hiccups is to shock or scare them away."

His companions just sighed as Sango started to serve their afternoon meal.

* * *

Not too far away, on a low branch of the Goshinboku tree, sat a certain hanyou thinking. Ok, he wasn't actually deep in thought or anything, he was just every inch a very happy hanyou. Inuyasha sniffed the air and smelt the delightful aroma of godly ramen. He quickly tucked the fascinating garment of the future back into his inner haori and merrily made his way to the village with a goofy grin on his face.

Upon nearing Kaede's hut, the hanyou over heard the last part of Miroku's statement. _The best way to rid someone of hiccups is to shock or scare them away…eh?_

Confusion started to mount on the mind of Inuyasha, until, as on cue, his question had been answered with a little hic issuing from Kagome. _Shock the hiccups away eh? Keh! That's easy…_ and a rather perverted smile similar to that of Miroku's crept up on his face.

Inuyasha leaped into the site and scooped up Kagome into his arms and bounded away to a reclusive little meadow.

Kagome stared at Inuyasha was wide confused eyes and opened her mouth to query the hanyou.

"Shush! Just close your eyes and trust me on this one." He smirked and watched as she obeyed him.

With closed eyes, Kagome heard a ruffle of material until the sound stopped and she felt Inuyasha hold her hand and clasped in on something.

Kagome gasped. She tried to comprehend what she was holding. _Six or seven inches. Kinda soft, but growing hard. Something below my waist. KAMI! Dare I look!_

Kagome looked up and slowly opened her eyes. Her gaze met one of her hanyou's large goofy smile. She almost squeaked when she noticed Inuyasha had slung his pants over his shoulder, with his other hand over hers.

She swallowed hard as she panned her gaze lower and lower until her eyes practically bulged out. Her hand was underneath the hem of Inuyasha's haori, hand tightly clasped onto Inuyasha's little hard head friend her innocent virgin eyes had never seen before. Kagome fainted from shock and fell into her hanyou's arms.

Inuyasha's goofy grin made a return. He got rid of the hiccups and was now every inch a **VERY** happy hanyou.

* * *

So how was it? Please review!

Comments and tips to improve my story writing would be helpful!

This was intended to be a one-shot, but I have a few more ideas I wanted to try, so if I get enough reviews for my liking, I'll think of plot continue and continue the story.

So if you want to see more of the perverted mind of our favourite hanyou and the appearance of our beloved Fluffy, Kouga, Myouga and the rest of the co., PLEASE REVIEW and make me a very happy authoress!

Tsuki-chan 3


End file.
